ethereal
by kindovvf
Summary: Shintarou pernah bertanya-tanya, jauh di dalam hatinya, pernahkah Kazunari berpikir untuk pergi? Midorima/fem!Takao.


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
**warning**: midorima/fem!takao, _first names used_.  
ditulis sambil mendengarkan **Peppermint Winter-Owl City**.

* * *

Shintarou pernah bertanya-tanya, jauh di dalam hati, pernahkah Kazunari berpikir untuk pergi; pergi darinya?

Lalu ada denting sendok mengadu cangkir, berhenti mengaduk teh yang lupa ditambahkan gula—seperti kebiasaan _dia_ untuk ceroboh—, jeda yang membuat Shintarou membuang napas.

Ramalan cuaca di televisi berkoar-koar tentang salju tak sederas kemarin, namun jangan lupa mantel topi juga (mungkin) bots. Shintarou melirik _remote_ sambil menunggu ramalan cuaca itu rampung, siapa tahu berita pagi di stasiun lain sudah dimulai. Rekaman suara dari layar kaca terputus oleh derai tawa Kazunari, tawa yang kerap dan lepas, yang Shintarou hapal mati di kepala karena diam-diam ia menyukai (walau tak akan pernah mengakui).

Kazunari belum merapikan rambut yang mencapai bahu dan menguarkan aroma sampo sementara handuk di kepala, ketika berjalan ke arah jendela lalu membuka. Membiarkan udara dingin berembus masuk ke ruang makan di mana Shintarou menggigit potongan roti panggang, dan Kazunari menyeduh teh untuk dua orang. Jam dinding mengetuk pukul setengah lima.

"Salju terlihat ramah, hei, Shin-chan," ia berkata sumrigah. "Kita bisa jalan-jalan nanti sore. Mau membuat boneka salju?"

Shintarou melanjutkan mengaduk tehnya sendiri. Tidak begitu peduli pada gula, menyesap sedikit alih-alih membiarkan lidah terbakar karena terburu-buru (cukup jadi kebiasaan Kazunari saja, terima kasih). "Hmph."

"Humm, kau pulang malam, ya," Kazunari menyentuh dagu. "Aku juga … tapi besok libur, 'kan?"

Shintarou mengangguk. Satu kali. Kazunari tersenyum lagi. "Ayo jalan-jalan besok!"

Kazunari sempat mengaduh; jari terjepit tepi bingkai dan kusen saat menyangga jendela dengan kait hingga terbuka ke luar, langkah-langkahnya ringan ketika kembali. Shintarou menonton Kazunari duduk di seberang, pada bantalan kursi yang masih hangat karena belum lama ditinggalkan, mengambil roti tanpa olesan mentega, sudut mata sempat mencari. Pada akhirnya ia bangkit lagi, menyasar kabinet di atas konter demi wadah gula.

Kazunari belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Shintarou melirik jam di pergelangan tangan dan dinding ruang tengah yang dipisahkan ambang tanpa pintu di sana, waktu menunjuk persis sama, ia putuskan bangun. "Aku berangkat sekarang."

"Eeh?" Kazunari menoleh dari balik bahu, sempat membuat Shintarou heran akan kecepatan mengunyah perempuan itu karena roti tadi sudah lenyap, hanya tersisa remah di sekitar bibir. "Yah, yah, yah, Tuan Tepat Waktu, aku tahu kebiasaanmu. Tunggu aku."

Kazunari menghabiskan dua menit pertama untuk menandaskan isi cangkir dan mencuci tangan, karena Shintarou-lah yang membereskan meja. "Aku biasa berangkat satu jam lebih awal, _nodayo_."

"Kalau begitu potonglah jadi lima puluh menit!"

Lima menit setelah bunyi debam pintu kamar, Kazunari sudah tiba di ruang tamu, kemeja dan celana kain, dilapisi mantel, kartu pers tersimpan dalam tas alih-alih disematkan sekarang, dengan rambut belum kering betul.

Shintarou mengunci pintu. Tapak sepatunya, sepatu mereka, menciptakan jejak nan kian panjang seiring langkah. Kazunari senang menoleh ke belakang untuk mengamati jejak-jejak tersebut, berceloteh bahwa _hei Shin-chan langkah kita serasi sekali_ yang dibalas buang muka, namun mata Kazunari tajam untuk menangkap rona di sana, sedang jarinya mencubit pipi Shintarou gemas; tertawa, dan Shintarou mengaduh setengah protes.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Shin-chan _tsundere_!"

"Ap—aku tidak _tsunder_e!"

Shintarou membantah habis-habisan dan Kazunari terpingkal, mengisi pagi dengan semangat, untuk absensi Shintarou berjam-jam ke depan. Kazunari menyusupkan jari dan mendapatkan jari Shintarou, yang jauh (jauh) lebih besar, juga sedikit kasar. "Satu agenda Shin-chan hari ini?"

Shintarou tidak berusaha menarik diri. Ia menatap lurus lewat kacamata, menangkap _traffic light_ masih cukup jauh. "Operasi."

"Lebih spesifik?"

"_Atrial Septal Defect_, ada pasien yang bermasalah dengan katup jantung," jawab Shintarou, "bagaimana kau?"

"Aku akan mewawancarai seorang inspirator, untuk artikel utama bulan depan," Kazunari berkata, senyum bermain-main di wajah sembari ia mengayunkan tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Di persimpangan ke sekian, sebelum berpisah jalan, setelah Shintarou menanamkan satu ciuman ringan di dahi Kazunari, mantel mereka dicoreng butir-butir salju, Kazunari memamerkan cengir seraya ia mengambil tangan Shintarou yang satu lagi; dan Shintarou mengambil kesempatan untuk berpikir—entah untuk keberapa kali—bahwa Kazunari memang cantik, cantik dengan segala tingkah, dengan cara ia sendiri, senyum dan tawa bahkan caranya memandang dunia—

"Aku suka Shin-chan, dan itu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi pagi!"

Cincin Kazunari sempat bersinggungan dengan cincin di jari manis Shintarou, cincin yang sama, sementara perempuan itu mulai melangkah menjauh, dan Shintarou masih beku akan ciuman Kazunari di pipinya; walau seharusnya ia sudah mulai terbiasa; ia _ingin_ terbiasa.

Ada sudut bibir tertarik ke atas, dan Shintarou tahu, Kazunari tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

(Dengan segala hal itu, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak jatuh pada seorang Takao—bukan; _Midorima Kazunari_?)

* * *

a/n:  
line terakhir dicomot dari **an easy ending, a happy ending** karya **yucc **di AO3 dengan sedikit pengubahan [terima kasih atas ijinnya! bagi yang suka midotaka bisaaa mampir ke sana, bagus lho B) ].  
uuh, jadi ini semacam pemanasan karena saya sedang sangat tidak produktif akhir-akhir ini, nulis aja kudu bengong lama baru bisa nemu ide. maaf kalo bahasa di sini kesannya amburadul orz. dan saya pake fem!takao karena pasangan ini terlalu imyut untuk diabaikan 8'''D yuk ship bareng /heh.  
makasih sudah baca!  
(saya kekurangan midofemtaka toyongg)


End file.
